shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Meikyuu Butterfly
Title:'''Meikyuu Butterfly '''Artist: Nana Mizuki Released: December 19, 2007 Genre: Japanese Pop Length: '''5:00 '''Label: Pony Canyon Trivia: Meikyuu Butterfly was first heard as an insert song in episode 13 of the anime. The song is sung as Mizuki's character in the series, Utau Hoshina. Lyrics Original / Romaji Lyrics Open your shiny eyes in the silent night fushigi na yoru maiorita ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru nayamashi ge na kuro neko no POOZU tsuki akari wo se ni ukabu SHIRUETTO kocchi e oide to hohoende temaneki yokubou no kage ugomeku machi tenshi no furi de samayoi taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru ikiba no nai ai no kakera nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de shiawase na yume o mite iru no hoshizora ni KISU o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide mayoikonda BATAFURAI jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku kagami no naka no omokage wa nakimushi datta ano koro dakeredomou kodomo ja nai nobashita kami wo hodoita mune wo shimetsukeru amai FUREGURANSU yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iro kotoba wo nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide mayoikonda BATAFURAI itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no SUTOORII unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide mayoikonda BATAFURAI negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku English Translation Open your shiny eyes in the silent night I swooped down in the mysterious night. I sneak without any sound of footsteps In a lusting black cat's pose. A silhouette that carries the moonlight on it's back "Come here" It smiles as it beckons me. A shadow of desire squirms in the town It wanders in the guise of an angel It holds the shards of love without a place to go In it's arms as if it treasures them As you fall asleep, are you somewhere also Having a happy dream? Kiss the starry sky. It's time for good children to go to sleep. Don't look at me, don't catch me. I'm a butterfly who got lost. I sing freely with these wings no one can see. They're hiding in your heart. The memories in the mirror Of when I was a cry-baby. But I'm not a child anymore. I untied my long hair. A sweet fragrance that tightens my chest I'm noticing I'm being seduced You placed a spell on my lips that lost their words. Don't look at me, don't catch me. I'm a butterfly who got lost. It's too dear, it's too precious. It's going to break, the key to my heart. I continue to look for my own story Even if I am blinded by fate I pierce through these clouds, and flap my wings to the distant tomorrow. Don't look at me, don't catch me. I'm a butterfly who got lost. I sing freely with these wings no one can see. They're hiding in your heart. Track listing #Meikyuu Butterfly (Mystery Butterfly) #Meikyuu Butterfly (Instrumental) Category:Shugo Chara Music